Ranma Goes To Cloud Tower
by kellym01
Summary: Title may change, Selena Trix takes Ranma in and raises him/her to become a powerful witch/dark wizard and uses his curse to send him to Cloud Tower with his sisters I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Winx Club plz review
1. Chapter 1

A/N In this fic Ranma went to China earlier, no flames.

Genma smirked as he waited for his son turned girl to learn the unbeatable technique known as the neko-ken, he knew that Nodoka would make then commit seppuku do to Ranma's curse, he had even looked over his copy a few times for a loop hole and found non so he thought if his son could become undefeatable Nodoka would forgive him and he would be able to live an easy retirement by marrying him to one of his friends daughters.

Ranma screamed in pain and terror, today was his sixth birthday and he'd been forced to attempt to learn this technique for a month now, fear and pain consumed him as a feral force consumed his mind.

A feral sounding hiss was heard before a yowl as the boy leapt out of the pit, bursting through the wooden seal, covered in the blood of the now dead, starved cats, he glared at his father as he landed in a cat like stance preparing to tare him limb from limb, when he sensed something, he then turned to see a woman with dark hair.

A woman by the name of Selena Trix had gone to Earth, to China so her daughters could experience it's culture before they went to Cloud Tower, she knew her daughters had dark heart which only seemed to darken and hoped a family vacation may stop them from going off the deep end and besides she wanted to check out the springs of sorrow, magic on Earth was incredibly rare. Their pet cat had been missing for a couple weeks, so her and her daughters, aged eleven years old, went in search of their lost pet and after they searched for a couple hours they heard screams of pain and followed them to see a child acting like a cat, covered in blood, which turned to look at them, his eyes held a feral nature, he wore a red top and black kung fu pants. Selena had long black air, blue eyes and wore a dark purple version of Icy's clothes in season one, she was tall and had a fairly large bust.

Selena recognised that stance, it was the result of the neko-ken training, her classes at college touched on it, explained the training and the results, she felt sick to her stomach and consumed by rage.

"Mom what's going on?" Icy asked as she and her sisters hid behind their mother, sensing the roar power and feral nature in the boy, they had dealt with ogres and trolls but what they sensed within the boy made them look like pixies.

"A child has just been put through the neko-ken" Serena answered, before closing her eyes and creating a psychic connection with her and the boy.

Mindscape…

Serena now stood in a dark environment she could see nothing except for a young child cowering in fear as a giant cat demon controlled his mind and body, Selena then created a prison around the demon and approached the child, before peering into his past and was horrified by what she found, what she didn't realize though an that was the fact that she had also given Ranma some peeks into her past, that and due to Ranma's talent of been able to learn any technique be watching it allowed him to mimic her magic and powers. Selena then broke the connection.

Ranma had returned to normal, except he know had dark magical energy running through his veins and no one even knew it. "Genma Saotome I have seen many things in my life but this…is the only thing that's ever made me sick to my stomach, I shall free Ranma from your influence even if I have to obey your laws to do so" Selena declared, knowing that if she broke laws on Earth then, even when she left the authorities of the magical universe would be after her and would return Ranma to his father.

A/N Next chapter should be longer, this is just an idea I had, plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

One Week Later…

Selena forced Genma into court with a couple thunder spells, she had used similar spells to stop him from running off, that and she offered to pay him if he could beat her in court and with his sexist belief that women were inferior…well, he took the deal and soon forced into court.

Court…

"The individual known as Genma Saotome who has been charged before with theft and not paying off debts is now charged with child abuse" The judge announced.

Selena then rose from her chair, feeling that she wouldn't need a lawyer for this case "I would like to call my first witness, Ranma Saotome" Selena announced, Ranma who had been sat next to his father then approached the stands and prepared himself for questioning. Selena then approached Ranma, who then swore to only tell the truth, his expression was without emotion, in the past month his entire reality had shattered he turned into a girl, was now terrified of cats and now he was in court.

"Ranma has your father ever abused you in any sense?" Selena asked.

"Define abuse" Ranma responded.

"Does he hit you, or tell you you're worthless that sort of thing" Selena clarified.

"Yes" Ranma replied, Genma had rose to his feet as fast as he could, knocking over his seat.

"That is lie I only train my worthless son in the art so he can become a strong martial artist" Genma cried.

"Sit down Mr Saotome" the judge declared, which he did, not even realizing what he'd just done.

"Ranma how often does your father abuse you?" Selena then asked.

"Daily, we train every morning before breakfast then after breakfast, until lunch then we train more and throughout each meal we would train, pop would try to steal food off my plate while I try to stop him, eat my lunch and try to grab his" Ranma admitted.

"Now Ranma, I understand you went through the Neko-Ken training not so long ago am I correct?" Selena asked.

"Yes"

"And correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't that involve throwing a child into a pit of starved felines, wrapped in fish sausage until they either learn the technique, which rarely happens, or go insane or die?" Selena asked.

"Yes"

"How many times were you put through this training" Selena then asked.

"I was put through it every day for a month" Ranma answered.

"Ranma could you please show the court room some of the injuries this training caused you?" Selena requested, Ranma just nodded and removed his top to reveal his young muscular body, though malnourished covered in scabs from deep cuts as well as the odd the scar, Ranma maybe a fast healer but he'd need more than a week to recover from the Neko-Ken training, gasps filled the court room, Ranma then replaced his top.

"Also may I point out that Genma referred to his son as and I quote 'Worthless' and from what I saw of this man and judging by how easy the words fell off his tongue I'd say this isn't the first time he's said this leading me to believe that he has abused Ranma emotionally, mentally and physically" Selena stated.

"Objection, I've only been training my son to make him stronger" Genma declared "I was put through worse training under my master" Genma yelled.

"Ah yes, according to the records on you Mr Saotome you were in your late twenties and an able martial artist when you were trained by Happosai and even then your training wasn't as bad as Ranma describes his, you see the authorities have been gathering information on you wherever you've been so don't think you can lie to us Mr Saotome" the judge declared as she looked over a few sheets of paper.

"Also your honour I would like to draw the courts attention to this contract I found on him, this is a copy of a seppuku contract stating that if Ranma didn't and I quote 'Become a man amongst men' they would both commit seppuku" Selena declared before handing it to the judge "Also I'd like to point out that the third person who signed this, the one who agreed to cut off their heads with the family sword was Ranma's mother Nodoka Saotome" Selena.

"WHAT!" Ranma cried, everyone then turned to him "My own mother who I thought dead my whole life signed a contract to say she'd kill me if I didn't meet her standards" Ranma stated as tears swelled up in his eyes and began to fall, the first time he'd cried in years, he hadn't even she a tear when he was put through the Neko-ken, but this was just too painful, Ranma had stared into hell and had gone there and back and never had he shed a tear.

Genma saw this and for a second forgot where he was "Stop crying like a weak little girl Ranma men don't cry" Genma yelled.

"Mr Saotome" the judge yelled.

"If I may approach the bench?" Selena asked to which the judge nodded, she then approached her "I'd rather not say the rest of my findings here, I feel the truth could further damage the boy, but just so you know this was only the tip of the iceberg, there's more in my report" Selena stated before handing her report to the judge who looked it over, Genma tried to defend himself, even had a good lawyer but no matter what he did now it didn't change anything, he'd shown everyone who and what he was.

The jury then left the court room to discuss their verdict before returning and for the first time in a long time they all shared the same opinion "GUILTY" they all declared, Genma then bolted, attempting to grab his son only to have Selena block his path and security begin to block the exits so he ran through a wall deciding he'd get the boy later.

"What's going to happen to me?" Ranma asked.

"Your honour I would like to take custody of Ranma and legally have him as my son" Selena stated, the judge looked over her records, not much there and found she was a single mother with criminal record with three daughters and thought it a good idea, since she was the one who freed him and Ranma was beginning to like her anyway.

"Well from your background you're a pretty good candidate for him" she replied, Selena then thanked the judge before approaching Ranma.

"Ranma, you're now a member of our family" Selena stated before taking Ranma's hand and leading him to her daughters, who then teleported back to their own realm.

A/N Hope you liked the chapter, please review, open to suggestions


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma and his new family now stood in the Trix's living room there was a purple sofa with there seats and a matching seat for one, a book cases that was full the brim as well as a cabinet with a couple of bottles of wine (spell locked so only Selena could open it) the carpet was dark purple and a TV sat in the corner of the room.

Selena then turned to Ranma and turned him to face her daughters who were a head taller than him "Ranma meet your new sisters, this is Icy, Darcy and Stormy" Selena introduced as she indicated to each of them. "Icy, Darcy, Stormy meet your new…Ranma" Selena introduced, she could sense Ranma's curse and if that wasn't even enough she had seen it during the past week.

"Hey" Ranma greeted, sensing their nature had made him slightly nervous, Icy just nodded in response.

"…Okay…now then Ranma if you would come with me" Selena stated as she headed out of the room and down the hall until she came to a cabinet which held her darker spell books, before opening it and taking out a certain volume.

"Ranma I know about your curse and I know of a spell that will give you the ability to control it though it will take a lot of practise and in order to fully control it you'd have to accept it as a part of you" Selena stated as she turned to a certain page in the book and turned to see Ranma gawking at her.

"How?" Ranma asked shocked.

"I can sense the curse and I saw you change when you fell into the stream near your camp site" Selena responded, Ranma's eyes widened with realization.

"Oh…" Ranma whispered as he looked down ashamed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Ranma" Selena stated when she saw Ranma's reaction.

"…You said you…knew a spell?" Ranma asked, he had bad experiences with magic but he was willing to try anything to get the chance to have control of the curse, a smile then appeared on Selena's face.

"Yes, although the water trigger will still be in affect until you fully accept it" Selena explained before casting the enchantment on Ranma.

Over the next couple years Ranma gradually accepted his curse although he didn't completely accept it thanks to Genma's training, his new sisters enjoyed tormenting Ranma by activating his curse and locking it with basic spells as well as using their favoured element of dark magic against him, until he unlocked his own magical gift that allowed him to fully mimic any type of magic he's exposed to and lets just say his new sisters weren't too keen when he started using their own powers against them. Ranma also gained a reputation for love spells, he seemed to be naturally gifted with them that and chaos magic.

A/N Sorry it's so short plz review


End file.
